tu eres para mi
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: Fionna es una chica que se dara cuenta que el amor puede empezar con una tarea fiolee leve: finnceline y bonnielee AU one-short (n/a: pasen y lean )


Hola, ¿Cómo están? Esto se me ocurrió un día cuando venia del colé, bueno espero que les guste

Nota: HDA ni la cancion me pertenecen, sino que a sus respectivos autores.

Tú eres para mí

-miércoles-

Se que es ilógico quererte así, te conozco desde hace mucho, nos conocimos cuando te cambiaste al lado, eres mi mejor amigo, no puedo evitar pensar en algo mas, pero se que es imposible, esa tal Bonnie te tiene en sus garras, no la tolero, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, tomo mi cuaderno de lenguaje mientras marco el numero de Marcy.

Hola Marcy-digo animadamente

Hola Fionnita, ¿ya hiciste el trabajo de lenguaje?-me pregunto ella animadamente

Lo voy a hacer ahora ¿y tu?-

Lo ise hace rato, si no lo asía antes de ir a ensayo mi papa no me dejaba salir-

Vaya y ¿Cómo va tu banda?-

Bastante bien, pensamos presentarnos en el baile de este viernes, ¿tu piensas ir?-

No lose, tu sabes que todavía no tengo pareja-

Fionna, porfavor ir sola no es malo-

Eso lo ices tu, porque iras con mi hermano-

Jajajajja, bueno que te vaya bien me tengo que ir-

Claro bye-

Bye-

Apenas colgué leo la tarea de lenguaje:

Escribe una pequeña compocision, historia o cancion con respecto a la amistad, tu personalidad o sucesos que marcaron tu vida

Aun no se que escribir, seguro marcy escribió una cancion, pero ¿Qué escribo yo?, no tengo mucho que contar, mi hermano es un lió, pero no tengo problemas con el, ni con mis padres, ni con la escuela y mucho menos con mi gatita Cake.

Dejo el cuaderno a un lado y miro por la ventana, tus cabellos negros revueltos muestran frustración, hablas con alguien por el celular, posiblemente Bonnie, aun no entiendo como son pareja, no tienen nada en común, a ella le gusta hacer caso, tu eres todo un rompe-reglas, tu escuchas rock y metal, ella opera, pop y clásica, aun no lo entiendo.

Caminas de un lado a otro, gritando a través del celular, al parecer ya artado por la pelea del día cuelgas.

Rápidamente tomo mi cuaderno de dibujo y te escribo una nota

¿Estas bien?- pregunta i notita con algunos borradores de mis dibujos

Si, ella realmente es un drama- me escribes de respuesta, yo solo tomo utra hoja y escribo con total calma.

Lo siento-

Tranquila, no es tu culpa-me escribes de respuesta, yo solo quiero responderte con la verdad, pero…cuesta tanto, escribo unas cuantas letras torcidas por los nervios y cuando giro para que la vieras…ya no estas.

a veces me pregunto ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan?, ¿acaso mi cabello rubio esta muy largo? ¿O mi ropa celeste-azul no te gusta?, mientras me miro en el espejo me imagino con diferentes looks: hippie, emo, hipster, etc. Pero con ninguna me veo suficiente hermosa para ti.

Me pongo triste, pero intentando calmar mi pesar pongo radio, justo daban most girls de pink yo solo le subo y tomo mi cepillo para el cabello y empiezo a bailar y cantar sin parar, muevo mi cabeza al compás de la música hasta que noto unas risas, miro a la ventana y te veo riéndote ¿ACASO VISTE TODO LO QUE ISE? Me muero e vergüenza y solo escribes en un papel "que lindo bailas", yo solo me sonrojo y me rió bajándole al volumen.

Adiós- me escribes de nuevo y cierras tu cortina totalmente, lo único que puedo hacer es tirarme a la cama y intentar relajarme, la tarea la are después…

-jueves-

Cuando terminaron las clases me dirijo donde siempre, a la banca de la derecha que esta afuera de la escuela, saco mi cuaderno de lenguaje y pienso en que podría escribir, debe ser algo lleno de sentimiento, intento acercarme a la luz hasta que una sombra tapa mi cuaderno y mí alrededor.

Hola Fionnita, lindo baile el de ayer-

Hola marshall y jajaja me da vergüenza que me ayas visto-

Jajajajajjajajajaja, es que fue muy gracioso-

¿Enserio?-digo cabiz-baja

Un poco, pero, tranquila te veías adorable-

Eso es un gran cumplido del rompe-corazones Marshall lee-digo intentando no reírme

Jajajajajja me dejaste las palabras en la boca, bien hecho-

Jajajajajja- apenas termino de reírme sin querer se me cae la mochila en sus pies-

Perdón-digo apenada- ¿te dolió mucho?

Tranquila jajajaj, oye ¿Qué haces?-

El trabajo de lenguaje para el Prof. Palmero, lo tengo que entregar el lunes-

AAAAAAAhhh, eso explica mucho, oye y ¿con quien iras al baile?- me dice mientras me quita un mechón rubio de la cara.

p-pues y-yo…-antes de que termine se escucha el motor de un auto muy potente, el cual se estaciona frente nosotros, era rosa y adentro estaba Bonnibelle.

Hola amor-dijo la arpía de chicle, su cabello rosa estaba suelto con unos broches fucsias de adorno.

Hola-dijo Marshall el cual solo se subió lentamente al auto despidiéndose tristemente de mí.

Apenas Marshall vio a Bonnibelle esta lo toma y lo besa en la boca con pasión, yo solo siento que mi corazón se destroza, cuando paran de besarse Bonnie me mira con superioridad y luego pone sus manos en el volante y se va junto con Marshall.

-viernes en la tarde-

Hoy antes del baile hay un partido de fútbol, y como estoy en la orquesta del colegio, tengo que asistir, veo que el partido esta bastante ceñido y como estamos todos muy cansados aremos un descanso las flautas y luego los trombones, separo mis labios e mi flauta y empiezo a gritar alentándote para que logres ganarles a los tigres.

El marcador marca los últimos segundos y tu con mucho éxito logras hacer los últimos puntos para ganar, toda la gente se enloquece GANAMOS gritaban todos al mismo tiempo, yo solo me fijaba en como te ibas a camarines hasta que me di cuenta que no te dirigías allí, sino a donde estaba bonnibelle, intento ver mas allá y me doy cuenta que Bonnibelle coquetea con Gumball, uno de tus amigos.

Apenas te diriges allí empiezas a paliar con Bonnibelle, aun no puedo creer lo que esta pasando

-viernes por la noche-

Aaaaagg RAYOS tengo que hacer el trabajo de lenguaje y nose que escribir, marceline me ha llamado toda la noche para ver si es que voy o no a la fiesta, no pienso responderle hasta que aya terminado el trabajo, sino me distraeré y no terminare el trabajo, veo mi ventana y veo que me tiras papeles hace un rato, estas vestido de esmoquin y un moño rojo sangre.

¿Vas a ir?-me preguntas a través del papel

No, tengo que estudiar y hacer tarea- escribo en otra hoja de mi cuaderno de dibujos, te distingo triste ante mi respuesta.

Me hubiera gustado que fueras-me escribes y luego de tomar tu celular y tus llaves sales.

No Fionna, concéntrate-dije intentando hacer la tarea hasta que encuentro el papel que antes le iba a mostrar a marshall

…

Al final tengo todo el fin de semana para hacer el trabajo-

-en el gimnasio de la escuela-

Camino muy incomoda por las miradas que se posaron en mi, mis tacones azules me incomodaban un poco, pero puedo soportarlo, mi vestido de top largo color aqua-marina se enreda un poco con los zapatos, los broches azules en mi cabello, los adoro y mi cabello esta un poco mas corto por haberlo rizado, camino buscándote y mientras te buscaba me encontré con marcy, vestía un hermoso vestido morado, tenia unas botas y un sombrerito lolita color negro con una cinta morada.

Hola Fionna, me alegra que decidieras venir, tenias que desconcentrarte un rato amiga-dice ella divertida.

Hola Marcy y si, creo que me esta ayudando-

Que bien, porsiacaso, Marshall esta allá-dijo Marcy señalando los puestos que estaban cerca del la mesa con ponche

Jajajaj gracias-dije muy sonrojada

Ándale mujer-me dijo Marcy para luego irse en dirección a el escenario

Jajaja-dije por debajo mientras me iba donde Marshall, el al parecer se impresiono, luego de estar un rato con los ojos agrandados, los cerro y se dirigió donde yo estaba.

Marshall amor, ven-dijo Bonnie mientras se dirigía donde estábamos nosotros

¿Qué ase esta perdedora aquí?-dijo Bonnie en forma engreída, su vestido rosa corto y brillante con sus zapatos estilo lady gaga rosa brillante me segó por unos momentos

No es ninguna perdedora Bonnie, es mi amiga y se llama Fionna-

Marshall tu eres mi novio, debes hacerme caso-

¿Quién lo dice?-

Yo lo digo, entonces elije yo o Fiorella-dijo Bonnie

ES FIONNA-digo enojada

Como sea-dijo ella

A Fionna- dijo Marshall

Jajajaj buen chiste amor, ahora despídete de tu ex amiga-

No es un chiste, incluso ya no quiero estar mas contigo-

¿Estas cortando conmigo?-

Eso exactamente-

Aaaaagg NADIE ME CORTA MARSHALL NADIE-

Pues ya era hora que alguien lo hiciera-luego de eso me tomo de la muñeca y me dirigió cerca de la puerta.

Amm M-Marshall-dije avergonzada extendiéndole el papel que quería entregarle, apenas lo abrió sus ojos se agrandaron y me pasó otro papel que estaba en su bolsillo

TE AMO-decía en el

Ambos nos vemos sonrojados, hasta que se acerca a mi y me besa dulcemente en los labios

-sábado-

¿Ya terminaste tu tarea novia?-me ice divertido Marshall

Ya tengo decidido que será novio-digo alegremente

¿Qué será?-

Una cancion-digo mientras escribo en mi cuaderno el titulo e la cancion

YOU BELONG WHITH ME

..

OLAA LO TERMINEEE bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que AQUÍ ESTA perdón por no publicar mucho, les prometo que les pondré pronto los caps. Que me faltan

Muchos besos bye


End file.
